Lisbeth Salander
Lisbeth Salander is the main character in the Girl with The Dragon Tattoo, the first of Steig Larsson's Millennium Series. Salander is introduced as a gifted but psychologically troubled computer hacker living in Stockholm, Sweden, working for a corporation called Milton Securities. After being hired by a lawyer to investigate a journalist for Millenium, a news publication, named Mikael Blomkvist, ends up involved with a murder case Blomkvist was investigating, namely the grandniece of a rich businessman, Henrik Vanger, Harriet Vanger. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Salander is a ward of the state and that she has been recently been placed under the care of a new guardian, a man named Nils Bjurmann, who forces Salander to perform oral sex on him in exchange for allowing her access to her finances. Salander later approaches Bjurmann a second time, for money to buy a computer. Nils proceeds to bind and rape Lisbeth. However, it is Lisbeth who gets the last laugh- she filmed Nil's rape, and returns, binding him with his own bondage equipment and tattoos the words "I AM A RAPIST, A PERVERT, AND A SADISTIC PIG" on his chest, and threatens to release the video of the rape to the authorities unless he continues to give her good reports and recommends she be declared legally independent. Back on the case of Harriet Vanger's disappearance, Lisbeth discovers that Harriet is still alive, hiding out in Australia, being forced to flee after discovering that Vanger's half brother Martin was a murder and rapist, trained to do so by this father Gottfried. Martin take Mikael Blomkvist captive, and tortures and attempts to murder him. Lisbeth, however, makes it there in time and attacks Martin with a golf club. Martin escapes, and Lisbeth gives chase on her motorcycle, but Martin instead dies in an auto accident. Lisbeth also discovers compromising information about Blomkvist's rival in the media industry, and, in the process, hacks his computer and wires billion of Kroner to her. Salander takes the money and leaves for the Bahamas, but returns in a year, only to quickly end up falsely accused of the murder of Bjurmann and two of Blomkvist's colleagues. Blomkvist tries to help, but Lisbeth avoids him. Instead, Salander goes on the run to clear her name, at one encountering a couple bikers who try to attacker, but she disables one with a stun gun, and she pepper sprays the other and shoots him in the foot with his own handgun, before escaping on their bike. Lisbeth eventually discovers the true culprit, her own father, a Russian defector named Alexander Zalachenko, and her half brother, Ronald Niedermann, a man who has a rare disorder that makes him unable to feel pain. Niedermann subdues Lisbeth as she attempts to enter her father's farm. During this period, Lisbeth's past is revealed- she was committed to a mental institution at 12 because doused her father in gasoline and set him on fire after he abused both her and her mother. Salander was in fact not mentally ill, but instituted as part of a conspiracy by a few members the Swedish Secret Service, who considered Zalachenko such an important asset, that they covered up Zalachenko's illegal activities, including arms dealing and prostitution. Bjurmann and Blomkvist's colleagues were murdered for the same reason, and Lisbeth was again framed for the murder. Zalachenko then proceeds to shoot Lisbeth several times, including ones in the head, and buries her in a shallow grave, not knowing she is still alive. Defying all probability, Lisbeth survives and digs her way out of the grave with a cigarette holder and proceeds to ambush Zalachenko in a barn with a woodcutting axe, hitting him in the head. Zalachenko survives, again defying all logic, and draws a pistol. Lisbeth disarms and attempts to shoot him, but Zalachenko and Niedermann escapes. Lisbeth is found by the authorities and, by a coincidence, ends up in the same hospital as Zalachenko. Zalachenko is assassinated by a member of the rogue section of the Swedish Security Service, who now see him as a liability. The assassin tries to assassinate Lisbeth, but commits suicide after failing to break into her room- it was later revealed he had liver cancer and only had a few months to live anyway. After leaving hospital, Lisbeth is placed on trial for her assault on Zalachenko, among the key witness for the prosecution being Doctor Teleborian, a doctor who abused her during her childhood term at a mental institution. On the defense was Mikael Blomkvist's sister Annika, who, using evidence proving falsification of records, and a proving that Lisbeth was telling the truth about being raped, an important issue in her psychological profile, Annika gets Lisbeth acquitted. At the same time, Blomkvist enlists the help of Lisbeth's fellow hackers, who, in addition to threatening to shut down the entire computer system of the Swedish government,manage to hack into Teleborian's computer, discovering child pornography files. The hackers also uncover incriminating information relating the rogue faction in the Secret Service, leaking it the authorities and resulting in their arrest. The final loose end in the series, is Niedermann, who is on the loose while Lisbeth is on trial, murdering several people, including two police and is currently hiding out in an abandoned brick factory that was formerly used by a gang for imprisoning Russian prostitutes, until Niedermann murdered them. By a twist of fate, the brick works becomes part of Lisbeth's estate, which she inherited from Zalachenko. Lisbeth does not want anything for her father, and plans to sell it and donate it to charity, however, she does go out to survey the brick works, believing their may be additional money hidden there (or simply to survey the site in the case of the films). Lisbeth is met by Niedermaan, who attacks and attempts to kill her, however, Lisbeth uses a nailgun to nail his feet to the floor, then makes an anonymous phone call to a biker gang who want Niedermann dead after he killed one of their members. The gang members arrive and murder Niedermann, at which point Lisbeth, who was observing from a concealed vantage point, calls the police, resulting in the arrest of the biker gang. After the final scenes, Lisbeth meets with Blomkvist and the two make up. Battle vs Shion Sonozaki (SPARTAN 119) Lisbeth Salander crept onto the grounds of the Sonozaki estate, carrying a golf club in case she needed a weapon. She was certain the Sonozaki family were the culprit behind the mysterious deaths and disappearances in the village of Hinamizawa. There had to be some sort of evidence on the property, something like that torture chamber that Martin Vanger had in his basement. Suddenly, Lisbeth heard footsteps behind her. She turned just in time to see a girl of about 17 armed with a taser, before she felt a shock throughout her body and fell into unconciousness. 15 minutes later Shion Sonozaki dragged the unconcious body of Lisbeth Salander into the torture chamber hidden below the Sonozaki estate. Suddenly, she felt a sudden force hit her side, she felt a sudden shock and fell to the floor. Shion, however managed to get up from the shock of Lisbeth's taser and drew her hunting knife as she said, "I am impressed that you came too so quickly. No matter, I'll slowly cut you to pieces, and then I'll find your journalist friend..." Shion then laughed maniacally and lunged at Lisbeth with the hunting knife. Lisbeth dodged the attack and seized a claw hammer lying on a shelf next to the door. Shion got up and slashed at Lisbeth, who blocked the blow with the handle of the hammer, before taking a swing at Shion. The blow struck Shion in the finger, not hard enough to break any bones, but nonetheless causing her to drop the knife. Shion was then forced to dodge backwards as Lisbeth took two more rapid swings at her. Shion grabbed something of the shelf as Lisbeth stood in a defensive position. The "something" turned out to be a katana, which she swung at Lisbeth. Lisbeth attempted to block the blow, but the sword sliced right through the hammer handle. Lisbeth jumped backwards, barely evading Shion's second attack with the sword. Desperately trying to find something to defend her self with, she looked around, and found exactly what she was looking for on a shelf next to several blood-stained daggers- A Beretta Model 92 handgun just like the one she used against those biker thugs back in Sweden. Lisbeth turned in time to hear two gunshots ring out and feel a sharp pain in her side as one of the bullets from a Tokarev Shion had kept in the chamber hit her side, leaving a roughly two centimeter deep gash where the bullet grazed her. Lisbeth ignored the pain, it wasn't as bad as when she was shot by Zalachenko three times, and fired three shots at Shion's legs. Two of the rounds hit, wounding her Shion's leg and causing her to crumple to floor, dropping her Tokarev as she did. Lisbeth then grabbed Shion's illegally modified taser and pressed it against her side, the shock knocking her out cold. Lisbeth then made her way out of the torture chamber, clutching the wound in her side. Ten minutes later, pay phone in Hinamizawa, Japan "Your that P.I. from Sweden whose been investigating the disappearances on the night of the Watanagashi festival?", Kuraudo Ooishi of the Okinomiya Police department asked. "Yes", Lisbeth said in broken Japanese as she sat in the back of an ambulance, a bandage now covering her wound, "I... Lisbeth Salander.... I attacked by girl near Sonozaki house... Taken to room under ground... in back woods.... I fight... escape" The ambulance drove off as soon as Lisbeth finished giving her testimony, and Ooishi got back into his car. 15 minutes later, woods behind the Sonozaki Estate. "Ooishi-san", Kumagai, another officer with the Okinomiya PD said, "Looks like there's some kind of trap door over here." "That must be where that foreign woman was taken. Everyone, prepare to enter", Ooishi said as he drew his New Nambu Model 60 revolver. Kumagai opened the door, before following Ooishi and other officers in. They all had their weapons drawn as they walked own the narrow staircase. Ooishi kicked down the door at the bottom and immediately, the officer burst in and, seconds later, yelled "CLEAR!". The room had wooden walls, and was centered around a table with restraints for holding a person on there. On the walls were racks and shelves of implements of torture- knives, nails, pincers, a spiked whip, a scythe, and most disturbing of all, a blood-stained cross with restraints on the arms. It appeared to be used recently. This was clearly some sort of torture chamber. There were two distinct blood stains on the floor, one on either side of the table. In addition to that, there were several weapons on the floor, including a hunting knife, a hammer, a katana, and two handguns, a Beretta Model 92 and a Tokarev TT-33, as well as a few spent shell casings. A trail of bloody footprints led into the next room. Kumagai pointed out the foot prints and led the police squad into the next room, which turned out to be a large chamber roughly hewn from the bedrock, with a number of "prison cells- depressions along the side. "This must be where the victims were held before they were tortured and murdered", Ooishi commented. "Sir", one of the officers said, "That trail of footprints, it seems to dead end at that well in the corner." Ooiishi walked over to the well, flashlight in hand. A stench of decay emmenated from the well. Shining the flashlight down the well, Ooishi and the others saw exactly where the smell was coming from. At least four different bodies lay in the bottom of the well. Ooiishi was no mortician, but some of them looked like they had been killed very recently. "Well, that confirms the theory that Sonozaki family were somehow involved in the disappearances and murders surrounding the Watanagashi festival.", Kumagai said, "But what about our perp, where did they go, there's no way out except the way we came through. "Actually", Ooishi said, as he shone the flashlight on a series of roughly hewn steps on the wall of the well, with bloody footprints on the side to an opening in the wall half way down. "It looks like our perp went that way. Kumagai, Ooishi said, get to the surface and call CSI to take a look at these bodies, I'll take a team down and follow the trail. We might still be able to find the perp. Ooishi holstered his sidearm and climbed down the series of footholds, followed by four other officers. On the lower floor, he drew his flashlight and aimed his pistol again, illuminating a narrow, passageway. The bloody footprints got fainter until... "Damn", one of the officer said, "The footprints trail ends". "Never mind that", Ooishi said, "There has to be another exit, once we find it, we can have some idea where the perp went." "Sir", another officer said as he peered into a side room, "You might want to take a look at this..." The side room appeared to be an armory. Inside were several handguns of various models, a few longarms including a shotgun and an AK-47, a Dragunov sniper rifle, and even an M79 Grenade Launcher. "Kumagai", Ooishi said into his radio, "Be advised, we've got an illegal arms cache down here". "Roger, I'll get someone down there to take the weapons into custody. Any luck with the perp?" "Negative", Ooishi said, "Looks like they escaped through a tunnel beneath the well". DRAW Experts Opinion Lisbeth easily took the X-Factors of intelligence and mental health, but Shion took killer instinct and combat experience, resulting the the two X-Factors cancelling each other out, allowing both parties to escape, albeit with injuries. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Scandinavian Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors